Doubt -Spamano
by Jinx13GXA
Summary: Romano/Lovino Doubt's his feelings for Spain/Antonio. Should he have worried? Or was blurting out everything in a rage behind what he THOUGHT was closed door a good thing? Spamano Yaoi boyXboy Two-shot COMPLETE
1. Behind closed doors

_"Why is it so fucking hot?"_ Romano thought. He was currently staying with Spain, and it just happened to be a record-breaking temperature today. He was under the golden sun helping Spain pick his prized tomatoes. His entire body was drenched in sweat from all the work. He looked towards his tall, chestnut brown headed companion, "Oi, Spagna, how close are we to being finished?"

"Hm?" Green eyes flashed up to meet the speaker. He smiled as he always did and shouted his reply over the twenty or do feet between them, "Not much longer Lovi~ you can go ahead and go in if you want to~!" His cheery voice resonated through out the large garden, and his shirt clung to his tan skin.

"No. I'll wait." The shorter of the two said reluctantly. Spain's smile only got brighter at his answer. "But you better hurry the fuck up tomato bastard. I'm sweating my ass off out here."

The green eyed male just laughed at Roma's antics. "Of course Mi Tomate~." He grabbed the last few ripe tomatoes and placed them in his basket. "All done~. Let's go in Roma~." The soaked shirt showed every muscle contort as he picked up the heavy basket. Roma wasn't looking. Nope, not at all.

* * *

Once inside, the tomatoes were placed safely in the kitchen. Romano collapsed on the couch and sighed. " _Stupid Spanish bastard and his s- NO. Lovino Vargas personification of Southern Italy you did not almost think that. Bad Lovino. He raised you, you should no want him to- NO, GODDAMNIT. Stop it brain!"_ His face scrunched up and his cheeks turned red.

"What's wrong Lovi?" Spain leaned over the couch and gazed at his red faced amigo. Lovino made a sound that sounded very much like a grunt and "go away" all smashed together. Something wet hit his forehead.

He looked up only to see that he'd been dripped on. With sweat. Spain's sweat. Romano's face gradually got redder. "WHAT THE HELL! P-PUT ON A FUCKING SHIRT!" He fell of the couch landing with a thud.

"But It's so hot out Roma~. Besides, it _is_ my house." Spain retaliated playfully, "You look like a tomato~."

"Fuck off!" Romano stood up and started towards the stairs, but he didn't get far. He couldn't even move from the spot he was standing once he felt his ex-caretaker's toned chest against his back."W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing!? Let. Go."

"No thank you Lovi. I like it here. You're fun to cuddle against." He nuzzled into the shorter's hair, avoiding the curl with some reluctance. "Your hair's soft and you fit nicely." His arms snaked around Lovino's torso even tighter than they did before. "Besides, I want to know what's making you so upset."

He felt the other's head move underneath his chin and looked down into the greenish amber-brown eyes, wondering why he hadn't been head-butted yet. "Why the fuck do _you_ need to know? Leave me alone pervert." He shoved away and ran up the stairs.

* * *

The Spaniard followed him, only to get a door slammed in his face. Instead of knocking, he stood there and listened.

"Fucking Spanish bastard. Why can't he see that he's the problem." Spain's face was horrified. He wanted to run, to cry, to anything, but he couldn't make himself leave. "Oh yeah, because he's dense as hell is hot. Goddamnit Antonio. Why can't you see how much it _hurts_."

 _"How much what hurts?"_ His thoughts were racing. What had his little Lovi hidden from him?

"He fucking raised me yet, I still, I still, FUCK! Why does this have to suck so much? Was it too much to ask for _one_ person to like me more than my brother? Was it too much for me to ask to be _loved_ , and not... Not _fucking_ _toyed with?_ Am I that terrible of a person? Or is that just what I get for falling in love with a member of the Bad Touch Trio? Not to mention the one of them that's _straight._ Damnit Antonio. Why did it have to be the one person that would never fucking care for me that managed to break every fucking wall I had. Why does the world hate me?" The bed creaked, meaning he must have plopped down on it. He said something else but it must have been mumbled into the pillow or something.

To say Antonio was in shock was an understatement. He stared at the door fist still raise to knock and open mouth. " _He_ loves _me? What? Where did all of this even come from? I should leave."_ And that's just what he did.

* * *

Antonio paced around his room, wearing a thin lined circle in the tomato red carpet. He sighed trying to run everything through his head. Lovino _loved_ him. Not like a brother, not like a father, but like a lover. His Tomate loved him. Once he had calmed down, he glanced at a clock. 8:36.

 _"I better make dinner. I don't need Lovi any more upset with me."_

He walked down the stairs of his large two story house, headed for the kitchen when Lovino's door opened almost hitting him square in the face, and the knob somewhere fragile. The door slammed and Lovino jumped back when he saw Antonio, just as suprised.

He was opening his mouth for a reply, but before he could utter a syllable he had his arms full of a sobbing Spaniard whispering, "Lo Siento" every two seconds. "Why the hell are you apologizing so damn much?"

Teary green eyes looked up at him almost instantly spilling thousands more tears, but instead the owner of said eyes yanked Lovino into his lap. He started speaking rapidly, "I know I shouldn't have, but I did, and Dios I'm sorry!"

It didn't help Lovino in the slightest. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked the sobbing man-child.

"I followed you up the stairs after you got mad." Antonio admitted, " I didn't want to listen but I did and Dios Mios lo siento, Mi Tomate." He put his head on Lovino's shoulder, still mumbling apologies. "I'm sorry for being such a dense dumbass."

Lovino was deathly still. " _He heard that? He heard that? Did he hear all of it? If he only heard the beginning I'll have to tell him everything to avoid it being worse by him taking it out of context."_

Antonio clung to him tighter. "Stop aplogizing." Lovino demanded. "None of this is your fault. It's mine. I can leave by morning and you won't ever have to see me again. My brother can handle world meetings without me. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. Mi dispiace, Antonio. Ciao." Lovino stood to go begin packing, but Antonio just pulled him in closer. "I'm not a fucking teddy bear." His voice was cracking with sorrow, "Let go."

"No." Antonio whispered. His voice was quiet and sounded frail, but it was a command. And fierce command that made him stay. "Don't leave me. Ever."

"Why do you even care? You a member of the fucking Bad Touch Trio! You don't care about anything more then a one nightstand! Don't even-" suddenly his ability to speak left him. Warm lips were pressed against his in the most tentative, gentle way he thought to ever be possible. Antonio's warm arms wrapped around his back, so as the embrace got stronger, Lovino and Antonio got closer and closer together. The lips were gentle and moved perfectly with his. They weren't pushy, but they seemed to cause every piece of Lovino's doubt to leave him.

They finally had to part for air, it was reluctant, but it had to be done. Lovino breathed in with sharp raspy breaths, and stared at Antonio who was doing the same. "I don't want you to doubt that anymore." He whispered. "Te amo. Te amo mucho, Mi Tomate."

Lovino grabbed his face with both hands and reconnected their lips, soft hand's roaming through the others hair. It wasn't as long as the last one, but when the parted this time, "Ti amo troppo bastardo." And many more kisses happened as they sat there holding the other.

 **I was bored an felt like writing SpaMano to help murder writer's other one-shots I have aren't as good but I'd appreciate it if you'd read them and critique me. I might add more to this, but don't hold me to that promise. Danke/grazie/arigatou/merci/gracias/thanks.**

 ***EDIT* Totally forgot this the first time-**

 **Lo siento -Spainish- I'm sorry**

 **Dios mio - Spainish- oh my god**

 **Mi Tomate- Spainish- my tomato**

 **Mi dispiace- Italian- my apologies**

 **Te amo (mucho) -Spainish- I love you (so much)**

 **Ti amo troppo bastardo -Italian- I love you too bastard**

 **ジンクス** **のけもの**


	2. The morning after meant everything

The sun shone brightly through then open window of the master bedroom, it's warm rays catching the high points of the two sleeping individuals. Lovino's eyes fluttered open softly and a small sigh escaped his lips. After his eyes adjusted to the bright light, a small smile made it's way on to his face. Antonio was still deep asleep, his arms had wrapped themselves around him at some point last night, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. " _God damnit Spain."_ His face had turned the same brilliant red as his boyfriend's carpet, but the smile hadn't disappeared. He made sure that the other was still dead asleep before he pecked his lips and wormed his way out of the python like grasp. As his feet touched the ground, the overly large "Pierce the Veil" T-shirt he slept in covered all but the bottom two inches if his tomato print boxers. He made his way over to the door while stretching out his arms, and right as he touched the door knob, Antonio snorted.

"You do the cutest things when you thing no one is watching."

To say this startled the younger of the two would be an understatement. In his shock he turned the door knob, leaned against the door, and with a loud cry of, "HOLY SHIT" promptly fell on his butt. Lovino gripped his side with one hand and his mouth with the other. When he looked up, he honestly wasn't shocked to see Antonio trying not to laugh. Lovino cocked his head to the side and said in the sassiest manor possible, "You sir, are an ass." A loud throaty laugh penetrated the quiet of the house. "I'm going to make breakfast, pack lunch for the meeting, and mio dio," he pushed himself off of the floor, "put on a fucking shirt." Nearly silent thuds echoed across the hallway as if announcing his departure.

Once Antonio managed to stop laughing, he whispered quietly to himself, "I wonder if he realizes, that I don't do it just to mess with him..." A happy sigh escaped his lips as the blanket slipped off of his torso. "Well, I guess I have to put clothes on now...

* * *

Down stairs the unmistakable clang of pots and pans reverberated loudly. A static like noise came from the kitchen and shortly after, music from Lovino's phone filled the house. He hastily removed ingredients from the fridge and pantry and began to cook enough for the two of them. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" blared from the speaker while he was scrambling the eggs. He started out softly, the lyrics were barely audible over the sizzling pans, but his voice gradually grew in in volume. His hips swayed gently to the music as he separated the food onto plates. Only to turn around and see Antonio recording the whole scenario. "Really." Antonio smiled even bigger than he already was. "I'm going to get dressed. Don't touch my bacon." A few minutes later he came back down stairs fully dressed, besides a crucial piece of the uniform.

"You need to wear your tie."Antonio chastised. He snorted as he started shoveling food in. "I'll tie it for you if you want."

"Fine." Lovino shoved the last piece of bacon in his mouth and handed the annoying piece of cloth to the other. Nimble fingers tied it quickly and used it to pull the shorter of them in to a kiss. It didn't last very long, but it had just as much passion as all the other ones did. The same small smile made it's way onto his face, "love you too." He whispered

"We need to go." Antonio muttered. If they didn't hurry they were going to be late.

Lovino placed his head softly on his chest, "My brother's going to notice in half a second."

Antonio laughed. "Feli won't notice anything. Besides, who cares what anyone else thinks? Te amo. And if any of them have a problem with it they can jump off a cliff.

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I could care less what they think. My brother WILL notice, and he's going to make a scene out of it. Come on, we don't need to be late on top of it all." He laughed again, and Lovino's heart fluttered. The made there way out of the house and to the car. They had a ways to go.

* * *

After a couple hours of air-guitar and loud singing while driving down the highway (several of these instances being to the song "Highway to Hell"), they reached the meeting. Barely anyone was there so the two f them had free pick of their seats. They sat near the back of the room, and waited for the others to get there. Surprisingly Northern Italy and Germany were two of the last to arrive. Feliciano walked over to his brother in a way that looked more like he was skipping."

"Caio Fratellone~! How are y-" he paused and opened his eyes ever so slightly. "What happened?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Lovino replied near immediately. The other nations had begun to notice the change in their voices. Feliciano sounded worried, curious, and skeptical all at once, two of which he never sounded like, and Lovino's was slightly panicked.

"Don't lie." he responded sharply. His voice created the impression of a whip cracking. The entirety of the room was watching now.

"I'll tell you later.

"No. Tell me now."

"Later."

"Now." Lovino didn't make another sound. "Fine." He was fed up with his brother's childishness. He grabbed him by the back of his collar and drug him towards the door. "We'll be back in a minute." He said cheerfully. Lovino allowed himself to be drug away but not with out crossing his arms and scowling.

 _"I'm not getting out of this one."_

* * *

Once they had gotten outside, his brother released him a whipped around to face him. "I'll ask again. What's wrong?" His features softened.

"Nothing's wrong Feli." Lovino said with a completely straight face. The his face broke into a wicked grin that his eyes matched in emotion. "Something went right for once."

Feliciano stared in complete amazement before matching his brother's grin. "And what might this thing be?" He asked tentatively.

"Antonio and I are a thing." Their grins got wider, and Feli squealed.

"Details. Now." They sat down on the concrete and Lovino told what happened in as little detail as possible.

"Well it happened last night," Feli looked at him with a wicked smirk, "Not like that you dirty bastard!" Lovino blushed," Anyways,"

* * *

The two of them never went back into the meeting. The stayed outside for the two and a half hours that it droned on and when it was over, Ludwig and Antonio made there way too them with completely different intention.

"ITALIEN." The blonde was furious at the prospect that they skipped. "WH-"

There's a reason," Feli interjected. Best to stop him before he starts. "And I'll tell you later, but only if it's kept a secret." He turned to the Spaniard who had fallen slightly behind, "I don't think I need to say anything, you know better." Even though he was smiling, the was a cold air to his words and a hint of malice. "Time to go home~!" He turned and began to walk to the German's car. "Caio Fratellone~! he called over his shoulder. Ludwig followed and shook his head amused.

"Your brother is frightening when he wants to be." Antonio commented. Lovino just nodded and because no one else's opinion mattered, he pecked him on the lips. "Let's go home, si~?" He gently grabbed Lovino's hand and during the long walk back to the car, that was all either of them cared about.

Lovino didn't even care when Hungary started snapping pictures.

* * *

 **So here's that continueation I said I might do. It was supossed to be out weeks ago, but our internet crashed.**

 **Translations:**

 **Mio dio- Italian- my god**

 **te amo- Spanish- I love you**

 **Caio fratellone- Italian- Hello/goodbye big brother**

 **Italien- German- Italy**

 **Si- Spanish/Italian - yes**

 **I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I LOVE YOU GUYS. Reviews make me happy and give me motovation, so if you have tome, please leave one. Also, if you catch an error, please tell me and I'll fix it! This may turn into a series of things that happen during there relationship. If you want that tell me in the reveiws.**

 **fellow author,**

 **ジンクス, のけもの**


End file.
